Usagichan
by SLHuntress
Summary: A simple theft,a normal school day, DAISUKE WITH RABBIT EARS! Who can resist that! No one! Not even our favorite commander. First one-shot. SatoxDai. Lemony flavored with a very small hint of humor and fluff.


**Dyme: Hallo everybody! -beam-**

**SLH: Dyme why are you so happy?**

**Dyme: -smiles mysteriously- **

**Aries: He had a _very _good night last night.**

**SLH: WHAT!!!**

**Dyme: -smirks-**

**Aries: He was so _loud _and so _passionate _I had to sleep in the living room...**

**SLH: Nooo! He couldn't have!!!!**

**Dyme: Yep! I found Ko-chan!**

**SLH: AND I WANTED PICS OF HI---wait...say wha?**

**Dyme: -spins around with a stuffed bear- I've been looking for him everywhere!**

**Aries: -scoffs- **

**SLH: -O.O-**

**Dyme: .w.**

**Mimi: Uhh...this is not going to end well **

_**Disclaimer: SLHuntress doest not own anyone...I repeat **__**anyone (except the filler character ((Riku's boyfriend)) in this fic.**__** All D.N. Angel Character's (Sadly) belong to Yukiru Sugisaki**_ _** and ADV **_**Films. I would also like to state that while I own no characters I do own this stories idea (Dyme: A lot of power you have dipshit...) -smacks Dyme- (Dyme: Itai...moron!). **

**One shot SatoDai.**

_**Usagi-chan**_

**SLHuntress **

They were endless....never has someone's eyes held such an intensity that one Hiwatari Satoshi has. Never has such eyes been challenged and never has such eyes failed to intimidate, except the man sitting right on top of him...Dark Mousy. To most people, it would seem strange that the young commander would lose his cool so easily to a brash, arrogant, womanizing pervert such as the man above him but looks can be deceiving. What he lacks in respect he makes up for with cunning, intelligence and style, which has the young commander in his current situation underneath the taller male.

"Dark!" It was yelled, yet not overbearing, its owner struggling from his unfortunate place between the thief's legs.

Said thief smiled, amethyst eyes dancing in amusement "Well well well Commander Hiwatari," was the coo from his captor, arrogant smirk calmly in place "You're in quite the predicament..."

"Don't play with me Dark!" he muttered darkly, his arms struggling at his sides in his vain attempt to get free.

"If I didn't want to play with _you _commander, why would I come here in the first place?" Dark cooed more.

"Stop saying stupid things and let me Go!" the bluenette bucked upwards harshly, throwing Dark off balance, and switching their positions. Instead of the surprised look he hoped to gain though, Dark was smiling toothily at him.

"Good job Commander..." the thief shifted from his captured position and smirked "WITH!" The commander threw back a smirk as the thief called. Satoshi had heard this call before and kept his ear peeled for the white thing. He had never seen it but it always had a way of distracting him, confusing him or even _biting _him if it came to it. _'Maybe its a dog' _he mused but a sharp tearing of glass broke the quick thought. The artifact Dark was meant to steal that night, the 'Massimo desiderio's' case was being pried open by another Dark. Typical "Nice try Dark but if I have you your 'friend' won't be able to escape" Dark tsked.

"Never judge..." Satoshi heard the suction of the glass and the clanging of the jewel before snapping his fingers. Policemen swarmed in under his capable hands and surrounded the false thief, seeing as the real was pinned. "With now!"

The young commander tensed as something flew by and bit him, then tackled him to the ground. Dark jumped up with a laugh, his servant jumping and becoming his wings in an instant. "Dark!" was Satoshi's final cry as the thief took off through the roof; the clone of Dark exploded into thousands of black wings, turning and twisting around the whole area before coming back to their owner. Said owner opened his hand and grinned when the small topaz pendant was dropped in this hand. "It was fun, Commander! We must do this again!" his voice floated away as he flew higher, eventually disappearing into the night.

_'Never Judge' _Satoshi repeated in his head with a small smirk on his lips. In all honesty people expected him to be spiteful of Dark for making a fool out of him, but he can't help but smirk every time he was close to capturing the thief. In fact, if not for one little detail he wouldn't mind getting a few kicks out of this...just one detail--

**'Satoshi-sama?'**

Although Krad was a little bit easier to retrain, the angel was still extremely hostile around Dark _'Yes Krad?' _A while ago Satoshi learned his angel could be quite civil (Even though he's still sadistic, possessive, perverted, crazy, bloodthirsty and some-other-thing-Satoshi-will-not-metion-because-it-causes-him-great-nightmares) when he talked to him now-and-days...it most likely had to do with the certain 'star' of a dream he 'intruded' on while his Angel had been asleep during some of his paper work. A dream that will not **ever** be repeated, even by the authoress (A/N: Satoshi threatened me...) but will hint that Satoshi never knew Krad wanted to do that much to Dark....or that he thought Dark was that flexible.

**'My little pet got away again, didn't he?' **inwardly Krad smiled, a little game of cat and mouse was enjoyable...if he kept Dark a vir—err alive. Yeah..alive...hmm. Satoshi turned his minds eyes toward the angel, who was looking at him expectantly. He sighed, mumbling something about 'blondes' and 'angels' and 'sex-drive' _Yes Krad...' _Krad smiled once more, distantly **'Oh and Satoshi-sama...have fun with the Niwa...' **Satoshi sputtered softly _'What do you mean by that Krad!?!?" _but his question fell on deaf ears, the angels smooth laughter creating an annoying buzz in his ear.

_-0-_

"Dai-kun, I want you to be up and dressed in .57 seconds" Daisuke took a millisecond to groan, getting up and going through his hectic routine. **'Morning Dai-chan' **Dark greeted as Daisuke was brushing his teeth. Said boy gargled a reply, hands brushing through his unruly, ruby hair and a shirt over his shoulders. It was times like these Dark wished he had a camera, and maybe Seahara _'I heard that Dark! I'm not that clumsy in the morning'_

**'Uh huh...where's your bag'**

_'Downstairs, by the door'_

**'Shirt'**

_'On'_

**'Keys'**

_'In my bag!' _Daisuke walked out with a highly smug face until Towa came to fetch him.

"Oh Dai-kun,' she cooed softly, her giggling almost ruining the craft at hand "Were you planning to go without your pants..." crimson orbs widened to comical proportions while the purple haired thief rolled over with laughter. ".2 seconds Dai!"

Another day...

The doorbell rang as Daisuke stalked off to find his pants and put them on. As he came back out he heard his mother talking excitedly to his girlfriend, correction ex-girlfriend, Riku Harada. Crimson orbs darkened in sadness a bit before brightening up considerbly, the dullest shine he had mustered in two years. He and Riku dated all the way until second year, until another boy grasped her attention. She didn't go so far as to cheat, but rather, came up to him straight. She sat him down and told him that he wasn't the one for her, which was true because of Dark still being with him. She was not his 'Sacred Maiden' but they were still the best of friends. In the kitchen, he heard Towa auguring with Risa about her picky taste in food in the morning.

About six months ago he was shocked when Risa bounded in the classroom, talking excitedly about the young commander and staring adoringly at him like she had Dark two years ago. The commander's reaction was the one that surprised him the most though. Every time Risa would come close or look shyly at him he would tense like an animal would if it sensed danger...it was strange.** 'But then again...Isn't creepy boy saving himself for you Dai-kun?' **Dark cooed in the back of his mind, kissy and moaning sounds included.

_'Shut it Dark!'_

**'Just saying' **

_'Aren't you still a virgin for Krad?' _Dark shut up immediately, suddenly sulking and aura sickly green.

**'You promised you wouldn't mention it anymore' **Dark whined, rocking back and forth from his space in Daisuke's mind.

_'...So says the dream last night...if I recall correctly ''God Krad it's so big'! It won't fit!' and ''Oh yes Krad! Harder!'' gives you no right to talk smack about Satoshi...even if he is really mysterious...and sweet...and cute...and se---" _

**'Whoa Daisuke! Down boy' **

_'Shut it' _Dark laughed at his tamer, two years ago Daisuke would blush like a school girl at the mere mention of being intimate with Satoshi, although when Dark came along the commander had been easing his way into Daisuke's mind.

Often he would find dreams scattered around including his tamer and the commander but for that exploitation he was shut out of Daisuke's mind for days. He winced at the memory of being locked out for days on end, in a dark room, while Daisuke worked off his anger...even though it was his own fault. "Oh! Daisuke you're a minute late" Emiko sat with a book open, showing it to Riku. She was gasping at the close resmblance she and Emiko shared.

After the break-up with Daisuke she had let her hair grow like her sisters, and in that year people could hardly tell them apart. In their matching uniforms and with their hair length, the only significant difference between them was that Riku wore her hair in a low, loose ponytail to curve in front of her and Risa still wore her hair the same way. Risa came to his side and pecked him softly "Good Morning Niwa-kun!" she chirped.

"Morning Niwa-kun!" Riku said with her, they even sounded more alike now, it was kind of unnerving. He smiled in greeting to both of them, and they both sighed. "Daisuke's so handsome now...don't you think so Riku?" Risa said in a hushed voice as Riku came to her side, Daisuke was gathering his things.

"Yeah...even though he is still sort of clumsy," Riku could firmly agree, even though she was over him he was still breathtaking...but "...he's more cute than handsome don't you think?" Risa blinked then nodded in agreement "He's like a little kid...even though he's turning seventeen soon"

"Yeah..." Riku said, her tone was nostalgic.

"Yeah..." Risa mirrored quietly as Daisuke came toward them, spiky red locks turning and fluttering in the breeze as his eyes turned softly, the sun hitting him just right and making him glow. Both girls sighed quietly "Mom! I'm leaving!" he called back, the squeak in his voice was gone and was now a soft yet deep tenor, Riku shivered as she remembered just how deep his voice could get.

"Wait a second Dai! Take this with you!" he turned completely as his mother came running toward him, in her hand was the necklace. The pendant he stole last night glittered fondly at him as she put it around his neck. "Do not let anyone touch the charm Daisuke, keep it hidden at all times" she whispered into his ear as she tucked the charm in his shirt and patted it softly through the material. He nodded and she softly kissed his cheek, wishing them a good day at school as they left. Dark mused quietly where he could not be heard **'It's going to be an interesting day' **

_-0-_

"Daisuke over here!" Two years, still best friends and going strong, both Harada twins sighed as Seahara ran up to them.

"G'morning Seahara" Daisuke chocked out as he was crushed against his friend, guess chasing after Dark gave him great stamina too. As the three of them chattered, Daisuke let his eyes wander to Satoshi's side of the room where some girls a little ways away were looking at the young commander read. Daisuke loved the way Satoshi sat completely isolated from everything, he was absolutely perfect.

The Harada twins had gotten into a full blown argument with Seahara as he sat their watching the commander, his crimson gaze boring into the water-like strands that danced around his eyes and hand, the slightly tipping glasses that were pushed back in a casual gesture as his dark eyes swept back to the page, becoming immersed once more. Daisuke stared softly at those dark eyes as the twins and Seahara duked it out, drawing a small crowd of people to them. He abruptly swallowed as Satoshi wet his lips much like a cat would, slowly and seductively but it still seemed slightly casual and lazy. "Daisuke what do you think?" The red-head blinked quickly, flushing softly.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention" he said quietly, his trance was broken and he just now noticed how many people had gathered around them.

"We talking about the next artifact Dark is going to steal" Risa chirped happily, she still housed a small crush on the thief. Said thief snorted inside his mind **'Dream on...' **

"The last artifact he stole was so...boring..." Seahara commented.

"It was not! It was said to be made by a woman who too shy to proclaim her love for a boy she really liked. She forged it out of her heart and love for months and months, and once she gave it to him he fell in love with her. A truly romantic story." She sighed happily, probably dreaming of giving the charm to Dark.

'Boring" Seahara repeated, but Riku slapped the back of his head, hard.

"Then you guys drug me into this. Why should you care he's still a pervert." **'KRADS WAY MORE PERVERTED THAN I AM!' **

_'How would you know that Dark?' _Sickly green aura covered Dark again, **'Shut up' **Daisuke laughed softly as Dark stalked off to another corner of his mind, but it abruptly stopped as Riku perked up. Her boyfriend of one year coming in and waving at her. Daisuke was still sad about his break-up with her, but the guy she chose was a very nice guy to be around. They shared a small kiss and his tan hand grasped her smaller pale hand as they walked over together. "Good morning everyone." he said cheerfully, his free hand tucking a small turf of platinum blond behind his ear. He was greeted with small 'hello's' and 'hi's' from everyone present and smiled at them until his eyes landed on Daisuke. His smile lit up like a thousand watt light bulb "Dai-chan!" Daisuke cringed as he let go of Riku to bound over to Daisuke.

"Akihara-kun!" Daisuke was able to squeeze out before getting hugged to death.

"Now Dai-chan! Don't be so formal with me, call me Seiji!" he said against Daisuke's shoulder as he increased pressure.

"Seiji-kun! I can't br--" He couldn't even get the last lines out for he was dropped with a contented sigh.

"You should learn not to be so formal with me, Usagi-chan! (1)" **'That little prick' **Dark seethed as Daisuke lay on the floor, shocked.

"What did you just call me?" He said it slowly, very close to gritting it out of his teeth.

"Usagi--" Smack! A very nice guy to be around when he's **not **being a total jerk. Satoshi looked from his book with a soft smirk as a loud slapping sound filled the air **'I never knew he could be so hostile Satoshi-sama' **

_'Of course not...you're usually asleep before I get here' _

**'True' **Just then the teacher walked in, clapping her hands and telling everyone to settle down. Satoshi cast a very sweet glance to Daisuke's profile before immersing himself in his book, his perfect cover to steal glances at the innocent rabbit _'I wonder if he'd hit me if he knew I agreed with Seiji' _

_-0-_

"Daisuke! Over here!"

Lunchtime; it came so much sooner than usual, on account that a certain, lovable red-head hadn't really been paying attention to half the things said, his eyes unable to pry away from the young commander all day **'Geez Dai' **Dark's voice reverberated through his mind sending a shock wave down the young boy's spine **'You're awfully imaginative today?' **

_'I don't really understand it Dark...' _Panic laced the boys voice as he grabbed an apple and some melon bread _'I usually don't think of him this much during school but...' _"Dai-chan! You're spacing out again" Seiji said with a smile as Daisuke sat next to him. He had been 'accepting' food from a bento that Riku had made for him when he saw the rabbit looking as high as a kite. Riku always expressed a concern for the red-haired boy's spacing and he made sure to make that worry disappear. "Oh, sorry Ak—I mean Seiji-kun" crimson eyes glance to the far side of the room, and as Seiji was taking an offering of curry, he saw that gaze land on the blue-haired boy sitting alone...Hiwatari Satoshi.

An Ivory eyebrow went up in intrest as the bluenette just sat there, looking serenely out of the windows. Never had he seen the guy so... relaxed as he was sitting, looking out of the window. Seahara started to talk again as Riku fed him a some curry; the redhead's eyes looked away with some difficulty. **'Dai...you know...that charm is making...makin' me feel funny'** Daisuke hardly heard him, trying to keep up with Seahara and the twins as the argued yet again about something. "But I'm begging, please! Set me up with her!"

"And I said I _can't!_"

_'Dark?' _Daisuke blinked softly as the thief didn't answer. He tried some more only to have the same reaction, Dark wasn't there. _'Probably asleep' _He started to call out more to his Angel, more and more panic slipping in as nothing came back but his own voice, he couldn't even feel Dark inside him. _'Dark! Dark where are you? C'mon Dark answer me! Dar---Holy' _A soft touch to Daisuke's shoulder made his hair stand on end and his body tense like an unfortunate victim. Satoshi's smooth voice poured over the shock and covered it with a harsh lust "Do you mind if I borrow Niwa? I need to speak with him." The Haradas eyed him suspiciously.

"What about?" Riku, still overprotective of Daisuke.

"Something privet." It was clipped, blunt.

"Alright" Risa, completely enthralled by the fact that Satoshi was at their table. The red-head rose swiftly, bag slinging comfortably on his shoulder as he followed Satoshi to the doors of the cafeteria. Satoshi led Daisuke for a while until they were no longer around people, completely secluded in one of empty classrooms. Some clicking and and electronic sounds alerted the redhead that Satoshi had sealed the classroom. He couldn't help but swallow uneasily.

"Niwa?"

What if Krad came out, he was defenseless against the angel.

"Niwa..." the smaller boy made a noise between a whine and a squeak, a noise that stirred parts of Satoshi he'd rather keep in control...for a while at least "Dark isn't there, is he?" The redhead blinked.

"Is Krad...is he..." the bluenette nodded and Daisuke felt a bit better for the fact that Krad wouldn't kill him but..."What's happening? I'm scared..."

Midnight blues softened in empathy "I don't really know." The sentence floated in the air for a minute as Daisuke looked at Satoshi with a forlorn look. Sure, there had been times when he Dark had been sealed by artwork and..._artwork! _ "That's it!" Daisuke suddenly exclaimed, scaring the wits out of the bluenette who was lost in his own thoughts.

"What's it, Niwa?"

"My mom...she made me wear this" he pulled out the topaz pendent that he had stolen that night and showed it to Satoshi who made a noise of understanding.

"The pendant must have canceled them out or trapped them inside." Satoshi mumbled to himself "Can you feel Dark inside?" Daisuke focused on the charm, searching it as he would his mind for the familiar aura of his other.

"Yeah, it...it feels weird though. Warmer than usual," Satoshi blinked, moving over to Daisuke to see what he meant. Daisuke was too busy concentrating to notice that a pale finger had stroked the topaz gem he currently held, but all at once a coolness spread through him. Satoshi stumbled back and Daisuke started to glow with crimson and golden energy. A pressure of warmth filled the room as the two energies mixed and made a bright and blinding white color. Satoshi was thrown back a little ways and knocked out.

Floating in the energy, Daisuke felt a soft hand, a small woman's hand caressing his cheek then his eyes closing from a sudden tiredness. An image of a beautiful but timid strawberry brunette in flowing pink garbs dancing behind his vision.

_-...Usaigi chan! Dance Dance Dance....-_

_. hour later.-._

Groggy blue eyes opened as a pleasurable feeling started to creep down the spine attached. Satoshi vaguely felt a weight on his legs as he tried to will himself awake, fighting through the pleasure haze his body was feeling. As awareness stated to kick in, the young commander could recognize the feeling coming from a warm, wet tongue on a sensitive part of his neck, right behind his ears. A groan escaped him before he could stop it and was promptly followed by another, huskier groan; the pressure on his legs (Father up than he first thought) moved on him. Full awareness kicked in and on his lap, was something that he could only could drench up in his wildest wet dreams.

Daisuke's spiky red hair poked out from his neck, head hidden but from what Satoshi could feel, in a much better place. The small redhead was lacking his school shirt but his pants were still intact (Satoshi: *snaps fingers* Damn..), brown covered crotch rubbing softly against his causing painfully slow friction. Satoshi bit his lip to silence another moan "N...niwa what are you doing?" The redhead paused mid-lick and leaned back, lust filled maroon eyes staring intently into midnight eyes.

Said eyes widened as two furry, white rabbit ears twitched from a top Niwa's head. Daisuke smiled innocently and pressed his hardness in the hardness beneath him. Satoshi gasped, his teeth seeking his bottom lip to stifle it "Don't you like it, _Satoshi-kun_" He was still smiling innocently but his voice was deep and seductive, Satoshi had to bite in another groan. Daisuke increased his movement, pressing down harder on Satoshi "N...niwa...s..stop." It was hard to breathe and even harder to control his urges but the demand was out and he watched as Daisuke stopped his hips, eyes dimming a little. "You don't like this?"

Satoshi caught the under current of despair and flinched "It's not that, it's just...what happened? Why are you doing this so suddenly?" He was pleased to see the maroon eyes power back up and shine with some mischief.

"She gave me a chance to do this, to tell you" he rubbed Satoshi's hardness causing the bluenette to gasp "and to _show _you how I feel..."

Satoshi took a deep breath to calm himself "Who?"

"The woman, the one who made the pendant--" A small whimper escaped Daisuke as Satoshi met his hips, pushing softly.

"...and the ears?" A pale hand stroked on of the white appendages, causing a whine to creep from Daisuke.

"Were here when I woke up. You're way to kinky, Satoshi-kun..." The bluenette cut him off with a kiss, hand still stroking the fluffy ears. The kiss was soft with a small hint of desire, no tongue just lips. Satoshi was being delicate with Daisuke, and Daisuke didn't want that. Blue eyes flew open as the little rabbit bit his lip, a warm tongue worming though as he gasped. It was heaven.

Daisuke tasted the refined and rich taste of the commander mouth and melted, it was like sweet dark chocolate; kind of bitter but sweet enough to bear. It was addicting. Pretty soon though, he felt the commanders control slip and his mouth being ravaged instead of the other way around. They pulled away with a wet sound after the commander left Daisuke dazed and disoriented "What do you mean 'kinky?'"

Daisuke smirked "You don't think that shy girl was innocent now do you?"

"Huh?"

"When she used the charm to confess her love she gained confidence...but she wanted more. She gave her heart and her love...and her '_desire.' _Her desire to be exactly what her lover wanted. When he touched the charm, not only did she confess with words but with her soul, her love...turning into the manifestation of--" he was silenced by another kiss full of passion. When Satoshi let his little rabbit go, Daisuke was even more disoriented than before. "I'll let you finish later..." and again the rabbit was caught. Pale hands roamed on lightly tanned skin coaxing whimpers of longing and shivers of anticipation to run through Daisuke.

Satoshi's hips jerked upwards to gain the friction that had been lost in confusion and his rabbit's bruised lips broke his harsh kiss, head thrown back into a long moan. The commander immediately took advantage of the creamy pale tan skin presented to him. "S...Satoshi..." Daisuke moaned softly as the commander marked his pretty neck with hickeys and love bites. The growl that emitted from the older boy made him giggle and the giggle made Satoshi pull away, hand on one of Daisuke's ear. "What's so funny?" The commander purred as he started to stroke the soft, furry ear at a slow pace, hips slowing as well.

Try as he might, Daisuke mewled and groaned at his source of pleasure slowing. Bluish-black eyes stared intently at him as he writhed, one hip held in an iron hold of the commander's hand. "What's...so..._funny_...Daisuke?" that got the rabbit's heart beating overtime, even skipping some beats. A particularly hard thrust upwards jostled the words "Mmm....Satoshi...I should...should punch you" he giggled again but a moan got caught in it when Satoshi pinched his ear. A pale tan hand ran down the front of Satoshi's shirt, popping off buttons "Thinking of _fucking _with a rabbit.." the last button popped open and Satoshi leaned up so Daisuke could slip the shirt off "What a dirty mind you have..." Daisuke moved to his knees, butt high in the air so he could lick Satoshi's collarbone, drawing a startled gasp from the other. "What a dirty mind..."

A hiss tore from Satoshi as Daisuke moved down his collar to the center of his chest then over to a brown nipple. His tongue sent electricity down his spine, the wet piece of heaven swirling and licking until it was hard. "Such a bad commander...thinking such naught thoughts about animals..." soft, pale finger played and pinched the other before it was engulfed too, making Satoshi arch off the wall. Daisuke vaguely felt Satoshi's pale hand before he was yanked by his hair non to gently, mouth being claimed by the commander. As that mouth moved to show his body the same treatment Daisuke just showed him, the rabbit felt his pants being unbuttoned.

"S...satoshi..." he was flat on his back now, Satoshi lapping and sucking on his stomach while his hand was in his pants rubbing him. His ears were pressed back, a huge flush staining his cheeks from the heat. The commander smirked as a tanned hand pulled at his hair, urging him to hurry. He almost considered it..almost. The hand down the redhead's pants slowed to a torturous pace while Satoshi's warm tongue circled his navel, dipping in periodically. "D...Damn it S...Sa—Ah!" Satoshi bit a little patch of flesh by the navel, hands slipping off the rabbits pants as tanned hips jerked upwards.

"Y...you bit me..." he heard his rabbit whine. Satoshi smirked.

"I couldn't help it...I wanted a bite..." Daisuke started to grumble something until a soft finger touched the slit of his bare erection. "Ahh..." The flush on Daisuke face reached his neck and bluish-black eyes couldn't help but admire his rabbit; panting, red, disheveled and needy...for him. With a growl, Satoshi bit down again on Daisuke's soft flesh, pulling the last garment Daisuke had on him off. He drank in Daisuke loud and needy grown as the cool air hit his bare, sensitive flesh. Satoshi sat back on his hunches to look at his naked rabbit. Maroon eyes, darkened with lust half opened and glassy, chest heaving and covered in possession, soft legs to either side of him bent at his own hips, and the finishing touch; a beautiful weeping erection flushed red from heat. Maroon eyes caught a pink tongue roving over Satoshi's kiss redden lips, just like this morning.

"I...it's not...polite t...to stare" Daisuke's voice was high and breathy, Satoshi logged it away for later.

"It's not polite to tease either but you teased me for a good two years, _Usaigi-chan_" A deeper, darker hue of red overtook Daisuke's face as the commander's breath floated over the tip of his oversensitive organ. "S...satoshi..." a soft cheek, Satoshi was nuzzling it. Every movement to the commanders baby soft skin on his erection made him shiver and moan, his mind fizzing out. Satoshi placed a small kiss to the base, laving it throughly before taking in one of Daisuke's balls. Daisuke arched, moan after moan filling the classroom they were in as Satoshi sucked and played with them. "Sa...ahh..ahh!" one pale hand held on to Daisuke's hips while the other pumped the taunt flesh of his erection. The redhead gripped around for something, _anything_ to keep him from floating away in Satoshi's heat. His half lidded eyes caught the commander moving up from his balls and to his base, a pink tongue sliding up the underside to the dribbling tip "F...fuck..." Satoshi smirked, taking the head of Daisuke's penis into his mouth.

"S..sato...don't...Ahh!" _'Hot...so hot...he's going to burn me alive!' _Daisuke head flew back, eyes wide. Satoshi felt Daisuke's legs wrap around him, hands in his hair trying to push him down further but he resisted them. He sucked his lovers head, relishing in the moans and needy whimpers and highly turned on by Daisuke's dirty mouth. Tears fell from maroon eyes as the whole heat enveloped him "Nnnhh...F..f--" Daisuke caught himself very quickly, noises from outside the door making themselves known. He whimpered as Satoshi's mouth left him but tensed again as the noises came closer.

"I wonder where Niwa-kun and Hiwatari-kun went..." _'Risa! Oh no!'_

"I haven't seen them since lunch...it's really weird." _'Not you too Seahara'_

"Maybe they just went home" _'Riku...she sounds irritated'_

"Maybe...but it's still weird" _'Just leave...'_

"Let's go check the nurse, we only have about 30 more minutes until schools over anyway!" _'If you didn't call me a rabbit earlier I'd kiss you Akihara-kun'_

"Okay! Come on Riku, Seahara" _'Thank you god for making Risa like that!' _

Footsteps left the room's entrance and Daisuke was immediately swept in another kiss. Satoshi pressed his full body into Daisuke's, feeling his rabbit's twitching hardness begging for a release. Satoshi pulled away and began back down to his prize but Daisuke stopped him. Looking into Daisuke's still maroon eyes he calmed himself. "Satoshi..." he said a bit shakily "Please?" The commander shivered at his rabbit's voice; a deep, seductive tenor. Daisuke watched his lover nodded and melted into the sweet kiss that Satoshi gave him. The redhead could feel the love, desire, the soul of his lover and returned it all very eagerly.

Satoshi moved away and placed three fingers at to Daisuke's lips, groaning as he felt the rabbit's tongue coating and wetting them for what was to come. He watched the redhead gasp around his fingers as one of his hands toyed with his ears and he planted kisses all over his neck. Daisuke pushed the wrist away, a trail of saliva following all three fingers. He looked to his lover and nodded, moan softly as he felt Satoshi trail the fingers down to his opening. "Daisuke..." maroon eyes stared into bluish-black ones "This will hurt if you don't relax..."

Maroon eyes closed and he watched his rabbit take a deep breath before he prodded the tight opening. It burned as his finger passed the ring of muscle but Daisuke tried his best to keep relaxed, even when the finger pushed in and back out again. Satoshi never took his eyes off his lover, braving each wave of guilt as his lover's face contorted in pain with each new finger as he stretched him. Daisuke felt himself tearing again but he really didn't care until the last finger was inside and he cried out softly in pain. Almost immediately, he felt lips on his own, a hand tugging his erection to get him to relax and after a few breaths he did.

After a while of stretching and moving, Daisuke began to buck against the fingers exciting waves of pleasure. Satoshi kept moving until Daisuke cried out again, in pleasure this time "Sat..sato please..." The commander let his finger roll and press the nub, memorizing where it was as well as enjoying the moaning of his name. He smirked, pulling the fingers out and reaching shaky hands to get rid of his own pants and boxers. Daisuke almost fainted from heat.

He felt like saying what he had mocked Dark for saying in his dream, there was no way that was going to fit. Satoshi, seeing the concern in those maroon eyes, gently rubbed one of Daisuke's ears and kissed his lips softly. He pulled away only to kiss Daisuke again and again as he sat back, pulling Daisuke into his lap and positioning him over his bare erection. He pulled away for the final time, panting with excitement "Ju...Just remember what said...relax..." His rabbit nodded with fear still in his eyes but that quickly faded to lust as Satoshi stroked his member, slicking it with precum.

He felt his lovers hands on his hips and the the prodding of the head at his opening; his breath hitched. "S...sato..." His scared maroon eyes met Satoshi's sympathetic dark blue ones and was swept into and calming kiss, the head pressing in. He hissed into the kiss, trying to focus on the comfort his lover was trying to provide instead of the tearing pain. The commander bit Daisuke's bottom lip, harshly kissing his lover as he went a slow as he could, each inch into Daisuke's tight heat making him almost want to go insane. Daisuke pulled away as Satoshi was fully seated, eyes focused on the commander's stomach as he panted. _'It's...it's like..so full...'_ Satoshi had his head forward, nose buried in Daisuke's hair as he desperately tried to control himself. _'Daisuke...my Daisuke' _

The pain wasn't too much to bear, so Daisuke moved his hips earning a low moan from his lover and a strong grip on his hips. Bluish-black eyes looked into his lovers as Daisuke wiggled again and lifted those soft hips up. Daisuke almost screamed when he felt Satoshi lower him down harshly, roughly back on his erection and hit that spot dead on. "Ahh! Sato!" Satoshi buried himself in Daisuke's neck as he continued his rough pace, not sparing Daisuke any passion from his body. Daisuke couldn't help it, he screamed and when Satoshi slowed into powerful thrusts he begged for it faster. He liked how rough this was, how Satoshi didn't think him as fragile. He hit that spot over and over again, still attached to Daisuke's neck and the redhead bounced on top of him. "Sa..Sat...satoshi..._Satoshi-sama..." _That did it, with a speed equal to Dark's, Daisuke found himself on his back, legs on Satoshi's shoulder's as he continued to pound into his rabbit.

Daisuke wrapped his arms around Satoshi's back, screaming freely into his ear and digging his nails into the flesh his hands rested on. It didn't seem to bother the commander at all, he just went harder making Daisuke scream louder. Fire started to dance in Daisuke's stomach, something that almost pained him but threatened to engulf him. Satoshi could feel it as well, the greatest euphoria that anyone could reach, and his thrust became jerky and out of rhythm. Daisuke screamed loudly, without restraint as Satoshi started to pump his erection. "I...I can't hold..on...too...hot! Satoshi!" Daisuke screamed as he came, long rivulets of cum squirting on his and Satoshi's chest.

The warm sanctuary Satoshi was buried in tightened and constricted almost painfully around him, milking him for all his worth "D..Daisuke..." he groaned as he felt the world spin. His arms were shaky and weak but he forced himself to remove himself from Daisuke and lay on the redhead's side, panting harshly with his eyes half lidded. Immediately he felt his rabbit snuggle up to him, ears disappearing in a small burst of light. "I love you Satoshi..." he said sleepily, snuggling into the commanders chest.

"I love you too...Daisuke" Satoshi replied, placing a soft kiss on the head of his lover as he fell into blissful darkness, the exiting bell not even waking them up.

_-0-_

_-In the pendant-_

White wings lay spread underneath Krad as his beautiful thief mounted him, the thief biting his lip as he felt Krad behind him. "We need to not wait for these things...Dark" said man shivered, wondering vaguely if Emiko would go easy on him after this.

-Owari-

_**Mimi: *nosebleed***_

_**SLH: *Shaking slightly***_

_**Dyme: *completely unaware, hugging his teddy***_

_**Aries: *Growling* You SOB! You video tapped me and Clyde! I'll kill you! I'll kill you you some of a--*has a tantrum***_

_**SLH: *ignoring completely, still shaking* I hope I don't get knocked off FF for this...**_

_**Mimi: *holding a tissue to her nose* Let's hope not...**_

_**SLH: Oh! This is a gift to all the yaoi-luvin' graduates of 2009 (Including myself) Congratulations for us! *throws severed body parts in the air***_


End file.
